Shelter: Fragmentation
by Aozoran
Summary: Seventh in the Shelter Series. Skywarp's grief drives him to make a choice that will change the course of many lives and most of all his own.
1. Part 1: Grief

**Author's Note: I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm still getting a feel for this particular Megatron. I think he will develop more of a sense of himself in the next chapter of this. Though I'm quite tempted to make sure that Megatron meets Optimus Prime. Now that would be quite something! **

**Disclaimer: own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Stinging raindrops streaked down over Skywarp's sensitive wings and frame, searing his armour with acid, it was definitely one thing he had never missed about Kaon. The stench was unbearable, filling his senses with its sickening foulness, soaking into him and leaving him chilled to the spark. He didn't want to risk teleporting, the last time he had had again dumped him further back through time, it had been insanity, being forced to teleport again and again to prevent himself from ending up literally fried by battling bots.

Moving through the streets, people quickly avoided the black and purple seeker, considering the fact that he was clean and well armed made sure no one decided to waylay him for long. His head tipped back and gazed around him at his surroundings, taking in the decay and rusting buildings, mentally cataloguing the differences from the very first time he had walked these streets, the first time he had been introduced to Megatron by Starscream. Recruited into something he had far more knowledge about than they could imagine. There had been so many secrets... so much deception in those first days.

The question remained, how early was he? How far back had his teleports taken him? Either way, he had one target in mind, one that would hopeful ease the burning guilt that scorched upwards through him. In all honesty he hadn't even thought this would work, he hadn't really been considering all the ramifications his acts would cause. "Stupidity." Skywarp really knew that word could be related to him this time.

His fingers rubbed absently at his chassis, attempting to ease the throbbing pain that had curled itself in his spark, actually drawing him along through the streets. He jolted to a stop where the street branched off, optics glancing along the two paths, his lips pressed down into a frown, his fingers rubbing harder against his own chassis. One path would lead him towards the gladiatorial rings that ran along the outer edge of the Western District of Kaon, the other would head down to the slave markets. For all the civilisation that the Cybertronian people claimed during this period, slavery was one thing that still remained as a thriving industry unchecked by the government who profited from the sale of new Cybertronians, prisoners and those who were captured by the roaming gangs of Kaon.

Most ended up in the Gladiatorial Arenas, most ended up offlined before their first fight was finished, reduced to nothing more than lifeless trash thrown into the smelting pits to extract the raw materials from their frames.

Though he almost attempted to force himself to turn towards the Gladiatorial Arenas, something within him had him turning towards the Slave Markets, the black Seeker soon melting into the shadows at the edge of the massive crowd that was already gathered.

"Friends!" A scarred mech came onto the raised platform that stood before the slave pens where Cybertronians of all descriptions were chained up like creatures being readied for the slaughter. Many were wailing, their voices cutting right to Skywarp's spark as he gazed upon something that could only be considered a travesty. "Lords of Kaon." He praised the impatient throng of Cybertronians that were crammed into the space. "I give you our newest batch of slaves."

* * *

><p>Every sense he had burned, his large frame was weighted down by heavy restraints and modified stasis cuffs, he knew one wrong move and he would end up with his whole sensor net overloaded with pain at the press of a button. An electro-prod was jammed hard into his shoulder, his body jerking with the heat that seared through his circuitry, his muscle cables seizing with the voltage as he was propelled forwards.<p>

"Move it, worthless _scum_." One of the guards above on the top of the cages, his prod coming down again, almost clipping D-16 again with the sparking prongs.

Staggering forwards with the force of the crush, he was attempting to hunch himself in as much as possible knowing his size would draw far more attention than any new slave wanted. The last thing he wanted was to be sent to the Arenas, it was more than likely he would be and then he knew death would be no more than an orn away.

"Keep moving!"

Another sharp jolt cut through him, burning him right to the spark as he heard the laughter of the guards while they preyed upon the helpless slaves that were slowly being led out onto the floor for inspection. He bit down hard on his glossa to prevent him from saying something, anything as several slaves around him stumbled and almost dropped to their knees, only being dragged along by their interlinked bonds.

His optics stung in the foul air of Kaon, his head lifting just a little to be able to get a better glimpse at the large city around him, struck by its sheer size and complexity, he had never seen anything like it before. Helm dipped, he felt a strange tickle in his spark, the brush of something that made him dare to look up just once and his vocals caught at the sight of a striking black Seeker on the edge of the crowd. The mech was striking in appearance, clearly built for battle, yet there was something about him... something that spoke of an intelligence that lurked beneath the surface.

"Head _down, _filthy piece of slag." Something struck him hard across the back of his helm with enough force that it made his head ring with the impact. "Get in line."

D-16 stood shoulder to shoulder with a hundred others in the cramped Slave Market of Kaon's Western Quarter, when the first buyers strode amongst the lines of bound captives, regarding each in turn as if they were nothing more than pieces of lifeless equipment. His head twisted slightly, just enough to allow his optics to scan the crowd searching and actually managing to glimpse that dark coloured Seeker, his spark fluttering the moment he did spy the mech. Though it was only a moment later when the mech appeared to vanish, fading back into the crowd that was slowly swarming forwards around the prisoners.

* * *

><p>Disbelief was the first thing that registered, his crimson optics widening for a moment as his gazed focused on one of the chained slaves. Even though he was significantly different in appearance from the Megatron who had attempted to slaughter Soundwave, he would recognise the large mech anywhere, his intense gaze penetrating when it met his own for one brief moment. He had found him. It was unbelievable.<p>

Slowly Skywarp moved through the crowds, his fingers slipping into a subspace pocket and closing around an item that he had kept with him through the entire war. It felt warm against his palm, tingling with heat as he curled his grip even more tightly around it. A small price to pay for justice.

"What can I interest you in?" A raspy voice asked from one side of Skywarp, the Seeker's optics narrowing sharply and his free hand dropped towards the throwing blade that he carried. One sharp look and the Slaver was bowing his head and pressing both hands together in a gesture of subservience that was clearly an attempt at placating Skywarp. "What is your desire, pleasure, protection or sport?"

Skywarp would have snickered at that one, his jaw clenching ever so slightly, expression turning into a sharp mask of distain. Chin lifting, his back straightened and he rose to his full height, wings lifting themselves upwards and making himself look a little more imposing. Those around him clearly knew not to risk getting too close to the black hued Seeker. "Pleasure." Thundercracker would have laughed his aft off at that one, Megatron being used as a Pleasurebot instead of a Gladiator. It actually did get a slight smirk from him.

"Ah yes..." Gesturing in the direction of the more easy on the optic bots, the slaver had already shuffled several steps forwards before Skywarp's voice stopped him.

"I prefer mine with a little fight in them." His lips twitched upwards, a devilish glint filling his optics, convincing the other of his intensions or at least what he was trying to project. "You understand, a battle once one is something to savour."

"Yes, Gracious One, yes I see." The small mech was practically vibrating with the thought of a well placed sale. "What pleases you most?"

"That one." A finger casually gestured towards Megatron.

Though another buyer was examining the former miner, the slaver was soon actually steering the Arena Master away towards others of Megatron's size, coaxing and wheedling for several moments before instantly returning to Skywarp. Bowing his head low, before guiding him forwards through the throng to Megatron.

Skywarp's entire body almost vibrated on the spot, a storm of chaotic emotions raging through him at the sight of the mighty Decepticon Leader reduced to such a state. Stepping up to the towering mech, he reached out a hand, slipping his fingers beneath the miner's jaw and lifting the mech's head just enough for their optics to meet. What Skywarp saw stunned him to the core of his spark. Confusion and desperate hope, both directed at _him_. Had anyone ever looked at him like that?

"Your name, _slave_?" Snapping out the three words, he released the mech's face as if burnt by it, even though the mech's helm actually ducked, trying to press his servo back against chilled armour.

"Answer him." The slaver hissed, reaching for the electro-prod on his belt.

Skywarp's hand flashed out and caught the slaver's wrist in a painful grip flinging it back and away from Megatron sharply, baring his denta in a warning snarl that his patience would not last long if his prize was carelessly damaged. "Touch him again and you will lose a limb for your trouble." Turning his head back towards Megatron, he lifted one optical ridge in silent demand to be answered.

"D-16, Master." The mech whispered softly.

"Well, D-16 you're coming with me." The corondus diamond was being offered out to the slaver as his other hand was outstretched for the slavery codes and controller.

The slaver's optics almost bugged out of his helm at the sight of the precious jewel that would have brought a dozen slaves their freedom. The requested objects were immediately being pressed into Skywarp's outstretched hand and the miner was being released from the main chain line that bound him to the others on the Market Square. "All yours, Sir, all yours. Enjoy... yes... enjoy!" Before Megatron was being practically shoved towards Skywarp as the slaver examined the jewel with interest.

"This way." Skywarp moved swiftly through the crowd, the miner practically towering over him, hands still bound tightly before him and the crowd parted even more quickly to keep out of the way of the massive mech.

Silence filled the space between them as they were heading through Kaon, Skywarp needing to find somewhere private enough that he could do what he planned to do. Megatron was right behind him. A monster chained and for once brought to heel. Skywarp could end it before it could even start. Anything had to be better than Megatron leading the Decepticons, anything had to be better than the slaughter this single mech was going to cause.

Suddenly Skywarp jolted as two familiar figures appeared around a street corner, his spark jumping right up into his throat, choking off any sound that would have escaped his vocals. How could it be? Why here? Why now? They were still hidden within the darkness of one of the many alley ways that crisscrossed the city, invisible to most that passed only a few yards from them.

Thunderwing stood with his long arms encircling a laughing Cyclonus, the two mechs engrossed in their own little world. They were as Skywarp remembered them, happy in their love together, a love that made his entire spark ache and feel the bite of envy and bitterness swell, also the wash of guilt over the very same emotions. He could hear them over the mumbling street venders and shuffling crowds of workers that milled around between the filth filled bars that lined every inch of the city. The sweet words. They were the reason he had fought so hard for so long. Yet, here they were... oblivious to his presence, oblivious to the fact he wanted desperately to feel that same love... hear someone say the same words to him. No one had ever loved him like that. Some people in his life had cared like Thundercracker did... but it was not the same.

"Why don't you see me?" The words were sobbed out, the Seeker for once helpless in the face of his overwhelming emotions, grief mixed with guilt and jealousy... so many conflicting things flowed through him. "Why... why do you never see me?"

He turned on Megatron, or D-16, the bound miner standing there watching him with those same golden optics, concern flaring in them as they watched the first tears roll down Skywarp's cheekplates. They continued to watch him even when he drew out a weapon, lifting it to actually press just over the mech's spark.

"I came here to kill you." Skywarp's anger and hatred showed for a few moments for all the things this mech would do in the future. "There has never been such a monster as you... one so twisted... so dark. I thought your death would be enough, enough to ease the ache in my spark, to know I saved another life. Just one more... in the endless death that surrounds us." The weapon was trembling, forcing him to lift his other hand to try and hold it steady. Yet, there was no condemnation in those golden optics, no plea for his life. "Your death would probably save Cybertron from the fate you designed for it."

"Do you know how long I loved him? How many vorns... I grieved his passing? I protected his bondmate. I fragging guarded him... for what? For **what**?" Cyclonus was dead, just like Thunderwing was. "All love does is cause us pain... why do I still want it? Why... do I still..."

One shot was all it would take to change the world.

One shot.

The weapon clattered to the ground, the tools of slavery ownership being dropped down beside them and Skywarp's pede came down hard on top of them, smashing the controller into fragments. He drove his heel down again, hearing every component within in snap and hiss as tiny wisps of smoke curled upwards from it. The miner's shackles unlocked and thumped to the ground at the mech's pedes, _useless_.

"Go." Skywarp whispered, both hands lifting to desperately rub at the tears that were sliding down his cheekplates. "Get out of here."

"No."

The Seeker almost let out a cry of shock when a pair of massive arms abruptly curled around his waist and tugged him forwards against a broad chassis, his face tucked against the miner's neck. He was being held, warmth seeping back into his frame as he felt a hand brushed against the back of his helm and draw it in closer, refusing to allow Skywarp to squirm away from the hold.

"You did save one more life." The deep rumble vibrated just beneath Skywarp's audio, the grip around the sobbing seeker tightening almost imperceptibly, almost possessively. "_Mine_."

* * *

><p>D-16 cradled the trembling Seeker to his chassis, feeling the body shift in closer, desperate for any kind of comfort the large Cybertronian could provide. Even though he couldn't make much sense of some of the mech's actions or words, what he did know was that he had just been given his freedom and his life. "I will not leave you." Even though he had nowhere to go anyway, something deep within his spark told him that right now this mech desperately needed someone or he just might end up being another shattered frame taken to the Smelting Pits.<p>

"Are you... really Megatron?" Crimson optics flickered upwards to his face and searched it, clearly attempting to find something within it to confirm whatever it was he had assumed. "I know you are... but..." Confusion drifted across the beautiful features, the Seeker's mouth opening for a moment before snapping shut and the mech shook his head. "You're not what I expected."

Now that made the corners of D-16's mouth actually twitch upwards. "What _did_ you expect?"

"Evilness."

Now that stumped the miner, even though energon did stain his servos, the guilt of that death still staining his spark, he did not feel... _evil_. He had accepted the punishment he had been handed for his part in the riot back on Mining Station C-12. "Now that was definitely not what _I_ was expecting." And a smile tugged at his lips as the slightly irritated look that crossed the seeker's features.

"Stop smiling like that." Skywarp huffed softly, but couldn't draw his optics away from the surprising sight, perfectly flat denta peaked out from between the mech's fine lips, his golden optics twinkling with a hint of amusement.

"What would it take to make you smile, if I cannot?" A thumb swept at the tears that had finally begun to ease, erasing the marks that ran down over the mech's dark cheekplates. "I always did like a challenge."

The Seeker's mouth opened once, then shut again as he realised he was actually being _teased_, even giving the heaviness of the situation, Megatron had somehow found some levity in it. "You... _who_ are you?" This could not be Megatron. This powerful mech with a smile that reached his optics, whose large servos brushed lightly against his spinal plating keeping him tucked in close. The Chronoton particles had definitely gotten to him.

"I am D-16."

* * *

><p><strong>Praxus, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

"Beautiful." D-16 stood by the massive windows, his servos resting lightly against the clear surface and gazed out over the Helix Gardens that spread out before the apartment complex that rose to join others surrounding the others in the Praxian skyline. His head twisted slightly to glance at the Seeker who had been watching him since they had arrived there by private transport, those crimson optics were on him again, still searching for something in the miner that he could not see. The word could definitely be applied to the beautiful Seeker stretched out across the couch.

He had never felt so clean before, his fingertips lightly touched against his bare plating across his chassis and felt the carefully made welds that had knitted together several open wounds he had had. Clean, safe and fed. And he had no idea at all what to make of it. "You never told me your name."

"Skywarp." The Seeker sighed, shifting again across the couch, resting on his belly so that the long length of those wings wouldn't be trapped against the back of the couch. "What... am I going to do with you?"

"Keep me?" The large mech flashed Skywarp a grin, golden optics brightening. He couldn't help it, something kept tugging softly at his spark, making his lips twitch and want to just smile at the sight of the Seeker. "You did pay a considerable amount for me." D-16's optics glanced back out the window at Praxus, studying the cityscape with a new kind of hope. He was not one to turn away an opportunity that had suddenly dropped squarely into his grasp. "Skywarp."

"Yeah?"

"What you talked about before... about me being..." Shaking his head slightly, he still couldn't ever think like that. Could he ever give up his spark and sense of what was right to become the nightmare that Skywarp had described? It honestly horrified him to think that ever might be possible. "How can I change that? How can I change that future?" If that was where this mech was from.

Skywarp pushed himself upwards on one elbow joint, stunned by the question. "You..."

"How can I change the horrors that you have witnessed, Skywarp?" The laughter had faded from D-16's optics, his large frame illuminated against the backdrop of the city lights of Praxus. "What can I do to make sure that never happens?"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong> **I'm quite tempted to have Skywarp see Thunderwing again and actually admit his feelings to him just once XD and then Megatron can give Thunderwing a good beating for breaking Skywarp's spark. XD**


	2. Part 2: Guard

**Author's Note: This was a very interesting chapter. I had intended to finish it last night XD but I kinda of was falling half asleep! LOL. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. **

* * *

><p><strong>Praxus, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Fingers trailed lightly across one raven wing making Skywarp shudder, his optics flickering online slowly to gaze into a pair of golden optics that were only a few yards from his own. A soft intake of air was the only sound in the room when awareness returned to Skywarp as he drifted up out of a deep recharge cycle. "Hello." A sleepy smile tugged at the corners of the Seeker's lips, unaware of exactly who he was smiling at but just strangely pleased to see him anyway.

"Good evening." D-16's lips twitched upwards in response, charmed by the greeting and taking in the sight of the relaxed features of his Seeker.

"Evening?" That made his optics flicker and he was attempting to push himself upwards when a palm lightly pressed against the centre of his back between his wings and nudged him back downwards. There wasn't much resistance in Skywarp, the exhausted mech gratefully sagging back into the softness of the mattress, his gaze flickering over the face of the mech that he looked upon him with quiet affection.

"You slept the entire day away, but from what I could see you needed it." Rising to his pedes, he was only gone for a few minutes, before something sweet filled the air and made Skywarp's tanks groan in a reminder that he hadn't yet refuelled in quite a while. "Not the best cooking I must admit, but I didn't burn it."

Now that had Skywarp sitting up, ending up rolling so that he could lean his back against the headboard, wings spreading out against it while a warm bowl was soon pressed into his servos. His crimson optics took in the simple fare that he had been served, feeling the warmth of it seep into his palms, yet no matter how simply it had been done the smell was wonderful. "You made this?"

"Yes." Both optical ridges went upwards in question over Skywarp's words. "Something wrong with a mech cooking?"

"No... not at all." Yet, it left him stunned and barely able to make sense of the mech sitting in the chair that had been drawn over to the side of the berth. Had D-16 been watching over him? Crimson optics flickered up to regard the handsome face of the mech, not quite being able to answer that question.

"Eat it before it gets cold."

And Skywarp did. The mech attempting to remember the last time someone had cared enough to cook him something, it clearly had been quite a bit of effort on the miner's part to get it right, but Skywarp appreciated the effort.

"Good?" Golden orbs fixed on Skywarp's face.

"Very, thankyou."

Nodding once, D-16 stood, his large frame seeming to fill the space in a way that drew Skywarp's attention all over again, his optics sweeping the length of that impressive form, admiring it. Though his gaze dropped to the large servos that had so lightly touched his wings, leaving them tingling and sensitive, such gentleness had been highly unexpected.

Rolling to his feet after he had set the bowl side, he was getting to his pedes, his body swaying slightly for a moment until large arms coiled around him, cradling him close against that large chassis. "I think you like doing that." Skywarp murmured against the battered armour, his forehead resting against the solid chassis, hearing the spark pulsing away so close to his audio. "Catching me."

"Any excuse to hold you." D-16 grinned from audio to audio, large servos sliding across Skywarp's back before resting on either of the mech's shoulders steadying him so that he was standing on his own again.

"Well... I need to go out. There's... there's something I need to do." Something he never dared do before and for once he wanted to say the words, to know that they had been spoken to the mech who had meant so much to him for so long. "I should have done it a long time ago and it's about time I do it."

"Skywarp..." Servo brushing lightly against the Seeker's jaw, he felt a jolt of protectiveness wash over him. "If you have need of me, I will be there." Thumb sweeping the length of Skywarp's cheekplate, he couldn't help but delight in the fact that Skywarp unconsciously nuzzled into the caress, face turning into his large palm and the crimson optics dimmed slightly in appreciation.

"It will be fine."

Yet, both of them knew it wouldn't be.

* * *

><p>"Thunderwing." Skywarp stood behind the tall Seeker, his optics weeping over the length of the lithe frame, remembering all too well every line of it and how it had been etched into his memory. The blue and green mech was awash in the warm lights from one of the large street lighting fixtures that ran along this part of Praxus's streets, it bathed him in a silvery light, one that didn't quite reach where Skywarp was standing in the shadows, his dark armour making him almost invisible.<p>

The mech spun, immediately reaching for a weapon before pausing, optic ridges shooting upwards and dark optics widening slightly in surprise at the sight of the Seeker before him. "Skywarp, I didn't know you were on world."

"I only arrived a short while ago." Edging forwards, the black mech reached the edge of the pool of silvery illumination, not wanting to get any closer, just memorising the sight of Thunderwing, wanting to commit it to memory, desperate to be able to remember the mech like this and not as Skywarp had seen him upon his return to Cybertron. "I thought I would come looking for you."

"I'm actually in a hurry, Skywarp..." His optics flickered back towards where he had been heading, more than likely heading to meet up with Cyclonus. "I don't mean to cut this short... actually would you like to join us this evening? I'm sure..."

"Am I a nuisance to you?" Crimson optics gazed at the mech before him, desperately trying to find something, anything that would tell him he actually meant something to this mech.

"No, not at all. You just caught me at a bad moment. You just surprised me."

"What do I mean to you, Thunderwing?" For once he didn't keep the questions to himself, desperately seeking some kind of answers from the mech wanting the answers to them so that it would hopefully ease the aching in his spark for once. "I've always wondered what you truly thought of me."

"What is with all these questions?" Confusion flickered across Thunderwing's facial plates, the tall Cybertronian finally turning around properly to face the smaller black Seeker. "You have always been a good friend to me, Skywarp..."

"A _friend_." A broken laugh escaped the Seeker as he felt his spark slowly begin to shatter, knowing that everything he felt had always been unrequited. "I've loved you since the moment we met, Thunderwing. I've longed every orn since our last parting to be at your side once more. Have you ever thought of me... even once since I managed to help you escape Cyro?"

"Of course I have."

And Skywarp knew that it was a lie. Everything within him shattered with that simple lie that slipped so easily off the mech's glossa. "It didn't even surprise you when I told you I loved you."

Sighing softly, Thunderwing rubbed a servo lightly over his facial plates, his jaw clenching slightly. "I thought it would be best if I did not mention I knew of it... I thought to spare you..."

Skywarp's open servo connected with Thunderwing's jaw, actually knocking the mech back a step with the force of it. "Spare me? Spare _me_! I've grieved your passing for vorns. I protected Cyclonus. I even protected... your _sparkling_." Skywarp had never told anyone about the child that he had managed to send to the safest place he could find desperate to keep the sparkling away from the war after he had discovered the youngster hiding near Cyclonus's body. "And you didn't care enough to actually tell me you could never return my feelings."

"What are you _talking_ about?" Thunderwing's optics narrowed on the Seeker's, stepping closer and actually towering over the shorter flyer, making Skywarp actually take a step back. "Is this another one of your games, Skywarp? Another one of your pranks? I do not find this very funny."

"Neither do I." Everything was becoming slowly clearer every moment he looked into Thunderwing's optics, making the world Skywarp had hold onto for so long fracture and crack ready to come tumbling down around him. "Was I a way to escape Cyro?"

The green and blue Cybertronian's optics flashed with a glimmer of guilt.

Skywarp stumbled backwards, feeling as if someone had plunged a blade straight into his spark and twisted sharply. "A means to an end. You always were the strategist." The words were torn from his lips, a raw sound filled with such agony that nothing might ever ease it. "That's all I ever was, because of what I could do for you... its why... you asked things of me..." Things that had yet to happen in this time or place, but Skywarp had done for Thunderwing, things that had never sat quite right with him. It had all been for the sake of the people... all for the sake of his love for this mech.

"You must understand, I am trying to do something Skywarp, I want to change Cybertron for the better."

"You're just like... I thought... I honestly thought you were different." He recoiled from the hand that reached for him. A single tear swept down across his cheekplate and dropped to the ground. "I believed in you, but you're willing to use anyone for your purposes, including me."

"Now stop this, Skywarp, it's not how you're making it out to be."

Thunderwing's hand stretched out to catch at one slender wrists when a massive form slammed into the flyer, driving him back against the wall with such force that metal dust was knocked free. A roar of absolute rage filled the air, a massive servo catching Thunderwing around the throat and actually lifted the squirming Cybertronian off his pedes to dangle several yards off the ground.

"You worthless piece of recycled scrap." It was a low hateful snarl, feral and deadly. "I should rip out your vocals for that."

Skywarp stood there speechless, mouth opening in shock at the sight of D-16 standing between Thunderwing and himself. The miner's face was contorted with white hot rage, and it was all on Skywarp's behalf. A massive fist slammed into the side of Thunderwing's helm, denting the metal and sending the mech flying to the ground in a tumbled heap, fluids spilling out of the mech's mouth and from the large wound that ran the length of his face.

"Who the..."

"_**Silence**_!" D-16 roared, stalking towards Thunderwing, cold murder blazing in his golden optics. "I would happily tear out your spark for what you've done. You so carelessly treated something so precious with such contempt deserve to suffer. I might not know much about what the slag is going on, but I know this much, Skywarp travelled through the Pits because he loved you enough to believe in whatever it is you spouted. A love like that should never be treated with such casual distain. It is a _rare_ and precious thing something to be treasured and you fragging spat on it."

"Let him go." Skywarp managed to breath out, a hand lightly touching against D-16's arm, not moving to restrain the mech, but asking for him to leave Thunderwing be. "He's... he's not worth it."

"Sky..." Thunderwing croaked.

The moment Thunderwing reached for a weapon, D-16's pede connected with the mech's side, forcibly rolling him and pressing his pede between the sensitive wings and a blaster was resting against the exposed spot just beneath the mech's helm where it met his neck, the muzzle pressed up under it.

"The only reason you are still functional is because Skywarp doesn't want your spark extinguished, so you better be fragging grateful." The massive mech growled low and dangerous in his vocals, showing that for all his gentleness, the predator was still deep within him. The ruthless being who would defend any important to him with whatever means were at his disposal.

"We need to go." Skywarp curled his fingers around his protector's wrist, knowing that they wouldn't have much time before Thunderwing more than likely called his contacts within the Enforcers over this. "Thankyou." The Seeker whispered softly, hoping to be able to appease a little of D-16's anger. Tugging on that wrist, his smaller servo was soon curled within a much larger one, drawing it away from the wheezing mech they were leaving behind as they slipped back into the darkness together.

* * *

><p>"Let me chase away the memories." D-16's voice was a silky purr just against Skywarp's audio, strong arms wrapped around the Seeker from behind, the mech's wings spread out across the broad expanse of the solid chassis, the metal lightly rubbing against the sensitive metal of his wings. "Let me make you forget." Lips tickled against the side of Skywarp's throat, the vibrations making the seeker shiver and squirm a little in response to the heat they produced within him.<p>

Head arching back slightly, the back of his helm rested against one broad shoulder, gazing up into the pair of golden optics that gazed down at him with a flicker of something buried within their beautiful depths. "Why did you follow me, D-16?" Confusion coloured his tone, his servo lifted and reached back to lightly brush his fingers across the strong features of the mech just behind him. Digits mapped out the strong jaw and handsome face, a warm mouth brushed tiny electric kisses against the tips of them, a glossa sweeping out to lick at them.

"You're all I have in this world, Skywarp. The only one who's ever cared what happens to me." And it had touched his spark, reached inside of the massive mech and shown him that there was something more than what he had so far seen in his life.

A soft sound escaped Skywarp, his body relaxing into the warm embrace, easily forgetting exactly who this mech was meant to be. It had been so long since he had been held like that, felt the comfort of a lover's gentleness. Usually for him however, he was the dominant one of the pair, but in this he couldn't help but appreciate the strength of his companion that had been placed there by hard manual labour. "Why is it I can't resist you?"

"Maybe I'm too handsome?" D-16 flashed him a devilish grin that had Skywarp smiling in response to it.

"In your personal memory files."

"I might lack the striking appearance of some... but I am certain there are other things that can make up for that." Head dipping, his lips trailed along the length of Skywarp's wing, glossa sweeping over the sensitive edge and nipping hard at the tip feeling the Seeker jerk and gasp at the teasing contact. "Don't you agree?"

"Maybe."

Black and purple armour was clattering to the floor around their pedes, while massive servos stroked across every plane and curve of his frame, mapping it and caressing every sensitive seam. That mouth continued to work at his wings sending heated shivers rushing down through his entire frame, pooling in places that left him squirming backwards against the other mech's hips. A palm stroked a line down over his spark casing, tracing a slow seductive path downwards, before fingers spread across his tanks, fingertips touching the edges of his codpiece purposefully.

"Look." D-16 whispered, catching their reflection in the glass of the window, his golden optics glinting with masculine delight as his chin rested against one slender shoulder, his body coiled around the Seeker's. They were a contrast of silver against black, sleek litheness against brute strength. Lips pressing a soft kiss just beneath Skywarp's audio, he nuzzled him softly. "Do you feel it?"

Skywarp's crimson optics dimmed slightly with confusion, his head twisting just enough to be face to face with his newest lover. "Feel what?"

Hope sparked in D-16's optics, but he knew he was playing on a razor's edge with this beautiful mech, well aware that Skywarp could so easily vanish as he had come into his life and would leave true devastation in its wake. D-16 had for the first time truly tasted joy in its purest form, seeing the happiness in those crimson optics when he had managed to do something right. "I felt it the first moment I saw you. There was something about you... something..." That had given him hope, a sense that if he could just keep Skywarp close there would be light once more in this dark world. "That touched my spark."

"That... that isn't possible." Skywarp shook his head slightly, knowing well enough that Megatron had never even glanced in his direction, even from the first time they had met in Kaon when Starscream had introduced both Thundercracker and himself to the ambitious Gladiator. How could it be happening here and now?

"I assure you it is, Sky."

Suddenly the Seeker's palms were pressed against the window, trembling as lips were slowly sliding down the length of his spinal plating, glossa teasing the overlapping plates softly. D-16's arms were holding the slender mech upright, one palm cupping him intimately, fingertips trailing around the outer edge of his codpiece, face nuzzled against the small of Skywarp's back.

"I would never take you for granted. Never betray you." D-16 wanted Skywarp with a single minded possession that left him desperate for some kind of sign that the mech in question was in agreement. "I ask for nothing more than for you to give me a chance." The former miner could definitely agree the best type of ambition was the one that had him wanting to win Skywarp's love, to see that kind of devotion directed at him and he would offer up the same. "Please."

Crimson optics widened at the words he had longed to hear from Thunderwing, words that spoke of something he had seen Ironhide and Optimus share, the emotion that had driven Soundwave to stand within the darkness of Megatron's brutality all for the sake of his bondmate. This was the change he had wanted, just not in the way he had ever suspected it could occur. D-16 was still Megatron, yet he was different.

"Let me prove myself. If... if you are indeed from the future, let me prove I am not the monster you claimed I turn into. Let me try to be the one that you wished for." The miner was slowly regaining his pedes, standing tall at Skywarp's back, his arms sliding back around the beautiful Seeker, pulling him in close. "You gave me a name... Megatron, Megatronus?" The mech had to admit he liked it, liked the feel of the name as it settled inside his spark. "Believe in me. Let this be my proof of feelings."

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! Megatronus it is. He's falling head over pedes for Skywarp. So cute. LOL<strong>


	3. Part 3: Gravity

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long for me to finish. I've had several major assignments due this week and haven't had time to finish up what I was working on. Love you all! **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Praxus, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Skywarp groaned softly, his optics unshuttering slightly, his recharge cycle finally starting to lift from his processors. Chassis rising with an inhaled rush of air, he became aware of the fact that a solid weight was sprawled across his body practically pinning him to the berth. A smile tugged at his lips when a rush of heated air ran the length of his throat, a face nuzzled against the side of it. Megatronus lay sprawled across Skywarp's frame, warming him completely to his spark that they had ended up like that together. His hands lifted to slowly slide down the length of his companion's spinal plating, mapping out the strength that radiated out of the mech above him.

"Morning..." Megatronus whispered huskily, his frame shifting as he slowly came out of his own recharge cycle, large servos brushing down across smooth plating, appreciating the silkiness of it.

"Good morning." Skywarp greeted softly, his lips twitching upwards again, hugging the other mech to him feeling a touch of possessiveness streak through him. "I have to admit this is the best way to awaken from a recharge cycle."

A smirk tugged at the corners of the silver mech's lips, his golden optics dark and hungry. "I can think of a better way." Fingertips stroked the sides of Skywarp's thighs, brushing back and forth lightly wanting nothing more than to be able to make the mech arch into his caresses.

Head lifting upwards, his glossa suddenly stroked across the length of Megatronus's smirking lips, his palm slid upwards to cup the back of the mech's helm, keeping him close. Taking his time, he was sensually devouring that mouth, feeling the response as their glossas tangled together, lips parting even more while they clung together. It was an erotic thing, both of them shivering involuntarily with the impact of what they felt towards each other.

Nipping ever so lightly at Megatronus's lower lip, he rubbed cheekplates with him in affection before suddenly vanishing with the softest of 'pops'.

Megatronus thumped down onto the berth, face landing straight into the pillow. A low growl escaped him as he was forced to push himself upwards, his head twisting to stare at the chuckling seeker standing on the side of the berth. "_Sky_..." His golden optics flashed and he was instantly reaching out for his berthmate, though the moment before his arm could wrap around the slender mech's waist, the black seeker disappeared again, appearing a few more yards away from the berth grinning all the while. "Do not play with me." It was a low purring rumble from deep in his chassis, yet his golden optics sparkled with playfulness despite his words, his mouth curving into a smile.

"Who said I was playing?" The seeker's wings actually vibrated with his laughter, though was soon returning to the side of the berth, sharing Megatronus's smile. A fingertip lightly reached out to trace along the mech's lips again, a shiver of pleasure scooting up his spinal plating when lips closed around the digit, sucking on it erotically.

"Naughty." Giving Skywarp's finger one last slowly lap against the sensitive pad, he lifted his head away, golden optics glittering with amusement and affection.

"Me?" A full blown smile came to Skywarp's face, his dark crimson optics sparkling with delight at the strange teasing that always seemed to slide between them. "I'm not."

Megatronus rolled only his back and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the berth, he slowly pushing himself to his pedes, feeling the strength in his limbs. His head dipped down and he gazed at his armour, the silver metal glinting up at him, before his gaze flickered back to Skywarp, appreciating every line of the engineer's sensual body. The last orn had been... no less than shocking to every sense the miner had possessed. Though most of that time had been spent within Skywarp's quarters, it had still been shocking. He had been treated as an equal, his thoughts and opinions treated as if they truly did matter to the Seeker. Repairs and upgrades had been done to him, his armour replaced, basically giving him a new appearance and sense of self.

"Handsome." Skywarp rubbed a servo lightly over Megatronus's chassis, just over his spark. "I'll see you later." The mech whispered, dropping a kiss over the spot his hand had just touched, lingering there for several long moments, before Skywarp quickly blinked out of existence.

It sometime later that Megatronus found himself alone by the vast windows to gaze out across the beauty that was Cybertron, his golden optics dimming slightly as he took in the breathtaking streets of Praxus that practically glowed with the energy and emotions of all the people that lived here, his spark ached. For all its beauty he knew that it hid the crumbling society that their people existed within. All it would take was a few well placed events and everything would come down in flames, the people would riot, the whole world would more than likely end up dying in the struggle.

The reality was he knew without a doubt that it _had_ happened, that finality had struck and left Skywarp shattered in its wake. In those clear crimson optics he had glimpsed such pain and torment that he knew most of the humour that Skywarp presented to others was actually just a shield to keep his emotional distance from them.

His hand lightly touched against the small memory cube that Skywarp had left behind, his fingertips lightly running over the smooth surface of it, feeling it respond to the slight pressure and light up. Images flickered into the dark silent air of Skywarp's apartment in Praxus, faces of those he didn't recognise flashed into three-dimensional life, other seekers, mechs and femmes... and the so many places. It was such a personal thing, made up from memory files selected from Skywarp's own mind and downloaded into the holographic matrix. However, his fingers stopped when a single image flashed into focus and it made everything within him still.

It was _him_.

Or at least... could have been him. It was shocking to say the least to see the crazed crimson and gold optics of the Leader of the Decepticons staring straight back at him for just a moment. The madness, the hatred and dark ambition made his entire spark clench and both servos tremble. The slight quiver in his fingers depressed the volume control and a voice filled the space that made everything within him burn cold. His voice.

The monster whom had been the original reason Skywarp had purchased him, the reason the mech had pressed a weapon over his spark promising a swift deactivation. For all the times he believed in the fact Skywarp had come from some point in his future, this was the proof that solidified it for Megatronus.

"I will never be you." He hissed at the imagine, letting the face burn itself into his mind and spark, a stark reminder of just what a monster could lurk within him. It was a marvel in and of itself that Skywarp would continue to keep him close, allowing him to slowly regain his strength and also rapidly learn from the active data net. He hoped that over time he would be able to prove himself to be what Skywarp needed him to be, he wanted to lift the heavy weight that seemed to be resting on the Seeker's slender shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Megatronus's spark felt like it was slowly fracturing within him, his head twisting to glance into the dark alleyways, catching the glimpse of frightened faces glancing back at him, optics large and fearful in their grime streaked faces. _Sparklings_. Dozens of them. Their little pedes silent on the rubbish covered ground, their expressions half hidden as they ducked away from him, terror scenting the air. Another part of his spark cracked wide open when the first finally stuck the grime streaked face out fully, gazing at him as he stood there in the entrance to the alleyway.

They were starved, their frames tiny and thin, showing that none had ever received upgrades or any kind of medical care which should have been provided to them. A part of him understood the terror he witnessed on another level, the wash of fear that clung to you for orns, acrid and sickening. He had been like that, shaken to the core of his very being with fluids smeared over his hands and body, unable to wash it off no matter how hard he tried. The sound of his own howls of pain when he had been brought into a dark laboratory, the long orns spent in that claustrophobic blackness that slowly shrank around him. He had been used to dark cramped places from the vorns working in the mines, but nothing had compared to the cages he had been placed in.

A tickle of warmth touched his spark, his optics shuttering and his knee joints almost sending him to the ground as he felt Skywarp's presence touching at his very core. A question, a quiet enquiry along the very tenuous bond that had been slowly forming between them without either acknowledging its existence. Megatronus's whirling emotions began to calm, the storm within him easing down and reminding him that he was no longer alone, the battle he was facing he would have Skywarp at his side.

Helm lifting slightly, he regarded the little sparkling who was still watching him warily, wide blue optics blinking at him in silent question. Dropping down to one knee joint, he was reached into subspace and withdrew a small cube of energon, the bright fluid illuminating a little of the darkness before him, and reflected off that round hopeful face.

"For you, Little One." He offered softly, stretching out one long arm, proffering it out to the sparkling.

The youngster hesitated, moving slowly forwards, big bright optics flickering slightly from his face to what was resting in his palm, before darting forwards so quickly the tiny sparkling was a blur as it snatched the cube from his palm. The little one retreated out of reach but didn't hide this time, sniffing quickly at the contents, the moment the sparkling detected no drugs within, the cube was practically emptied in astroseconds.

Megatronus gazed at that little face, deep into those blue optics and felt his entire spark twist sharply within him in acknowledgement of the words he had offered to Skywarp, the promise he had given in hopes of holding the Seeker to him. He did not want to be the monster he had glimpsed, he wanted nothing more than to prove that he was capable of avoiding fate.

_'Do you need me?' _

The Cybertronian's optics instantly shuttered at the sound of Skywarp's voice brushing through his processors, it was like a balm to the very core of his being, soothing him like nothing else could. It chased away the terror that curled in some hidden part of him, reassuring him that no matter what happened Skywarp would come for him, he wouldn't be left alone in the aching darkness.

_'No. I'm fine.'_ And he sent a short burst of warmth skittering back along the fragile connection, expressing wordlessly his gratitude. Though his optics turned towards the small sparkling, wishing he knew what to do. What could a single mech do in the face of so much pain and staggering cruelty that his own race had perpetrated on the most innocent of their kind? His jaw clenched slightly, before a deep rooted determination unfurled from within him. He would _fight_ for them in any way he needed to if it ensured that these sparks would not dim and fade from the world.

_'Stay safe, Megatronus.'_ Skywarp's tone was gentle and affectionate. _'I'll be there if you have need of me.' _

And the connection dulled once more as Skywarp withdrew, still there in the back of Megatronus's thoughts, a weight that soothed him.

"Why?"

Golden optics jerked upwards from where they had dropped to the ground while he conversed with the Seeker, his gaze settling on the young mech's features, catching the confusion in that gaze. The question had caught him by surprise, but he offered the sparkling a small reassuring smile. "I just want to help."

"Help... me?" Confusion darkened those pretty blue optics, the young sparkling's head tipping to the side as he slowly moved forwards, a soft little chirp escaped the sparkling.

"I will, I swear I will." He breathed out the promise and felt something warm settle in his spark, so much darkness that lurked on the outer edges slowly melting away under the radiance of the little sparkling's bright smile of trust. "If it is the last thing I do, pretty little Flame. I will not let the voices of these people be crushed into silence. You are alone no longer."

Sudden a cold streak of awareness rushed down the length of his spinal plating, every inch of him going deathly still. He moved so swiftly he appeared like a blur, his rifle coming up and out the moment he spun from his kneeling position, the muzzle of the weapon levelling on the intruder before he had ever made a sound.

The one soulless optic stared at him, its cold calculating gaze was unshaken by the fact that Megatronus had levelled a weapon on him. He recoiled, everything within him screaming with hatred and a flutter of fear. Yet, he was aware of the tiny sparkling cowering behind him, and every protective subroutine he possessed activated and he straightened. His grip tightened and steadied, the slight tremble finally leaving his arm as he levelled the weapon just as Skywarp had shown him, remembering the warm strength of his rescuer against his back.

"Your compassion is a flaw." Arctic cold, that voice froze the fluids in anyone that heard it. "However, your confidence is most commendable. Yet..." Shockwave was displeased by Megatronus's clear lack of compliance which had been tortured into the mech over several orns and also programmed into his systems. "You will not forget who owns you."

His finger squeezed around the trigger, ready to strike the mech in the chassis, a blow that would stun long enough to get them both to safety. However, everything within him suddenly locked, his sensor net abruptly being set alight with such intense pain he almost dropped to his knees, but he gritted his denta and remained on his pedes. This monster had haunted him for too long, left him shattered deep within his spark. Megatronus would not give in, he refused to yield. A fine tremble brushed its way up through his limbs, the agony slowly beginning to intensify.

"You will not disobey me."

The pressure finally did send the mech to his knees, his mind screaming silently as he desperately attempted to draw air into his burning frame. The life was being practically crushed from his spark, as if Shockwave had reached right into him and closed one clawed servo around the pulsing orb.

"Run." He breathed softly to the sparkling, still managing to stay upright, his force of will allowing him to lift the weapon once more, despite everything that was happening, he clawed against its hold on him. "I will protect you." Even though he had sworn never to take another life, no matter what, he would not let anything happen to the small sparkling.

"Such strength. This is an improvement, however..."

And Megatronus was flat on the ground, everything on fire. Brutalised screams came from him, his weapon clattering out of his grip, his fingers spasming. He fought and raged against the control that Shockwave could command from his frame. Stretching out his hand slowly, he was again reaching for his weapon, fingers managing to graze the edge of the pummel.

There was a familiar 'hiss-pop' of displaced air in the alleyway.

"Release him or I'll slice your helm clean from your frame." Skywarp's voice was a snarl of hatred, his body pressed against Shockwave's back, one hand beneath Shockwave's jaw, the other holding the hilt of the blade pressed against sensitive fuel lines.

"Do not think to..."

"I will do it." It was the words of a trained soldier, someone who had gone through the Pits and come out the other side. "Release him or your existence ends here."

The locks on Megatronus's systems evaporated, the silvery mech shuddering as the pain leached out of him, his head twisting enough to look into Skywarp's face and stopped the moment he caught a glimpse of ice-cold determination in those crimson optics. Skywarp would do as he had threatened without thought or guilt.

"You dare to approach him again, Shockwave, and I'll tear our your spark and feed it to the Trans-organics."

The moment Shockwave made a move, Skywarp snarled sharply in rage and the blade bit into metal for only a moment before the mech's entire body was suddenly being teleported. Shockwave vanished in an instant, Skywarp returning as if he had never moved, his fluid streaked blade instantly being slipped back into its sheath and he was down on his knees beside Megatronus.

The large mech was suddenly being wrapped up in a tight embrace, Skywarp refusing to let go, his face pressed against Megatronus's neck. "I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered softly, his fingertips stroking over the massive mech's facial plates, his touch tender and so gentle. "What... what happened?"

Strength was only slowly returning to the massive mech's frame, his large arms coiling around the trembling Seeker, drawing him in so close that there was not an inch of space between them. Twisting so that he was sitting up, Skywarp was being tumbled into his lap, his hand against the back of his companion's helm, holding the mech's face to his throat. No one had ever cared so much before for him and it almost shattered his spark into a thousand pieces to hear the pain in his companion's tone.

"Its... a long story." One he would tell, but not right then, not when he had Skywarp in his arms, his spark throbbing almost painfully with the love he felt for this particular mech. It was that thought that made him almost jerk, gaze widening sharply in surprise before glancing downwards at the Seeker curled in his arms, dark frame pressed close. He loved Skywarp. Megatronus had loved him since the first moment his optics had lifted and spotted the graceful Seeker amongst the crowd.

"Where did you send him?"

"You don't want to know." Skywarp's voice was muffled against Megatronus's armour, his lips quirking ever so slightly.

"Sky." The larger mech breathed, his lips turned upwards at the corners hearing the amusement in his beloved's voice. "What did you do with Shockwave?"

"Dumped him in the middle of the Femme Training facility in Iacon... _without_ armour."

"You..." A startled laugh escaped Megatronus at the mental imagine it almost provided. "That is very you."

"The femmes will be quite disturbed, but trust me... he won't be going anywhere for a _very_ long time. They do not take kindly to mechs on their territory. His armour ended up in the smelting pits." Skywarp snuggled closer, inhaling the familiar scent of his companion and melting against the solid heat of the powerful mech.

"I love you." Megatronus whispered softly against Skywarp's audio, holding on tightly to the mech.

And all Skywarp could do was sit shocked within the curl of Megatronus's arms, shocked beyond words to finally hear someone say those very words to him that he had always been desperate to hear.

* * *

><p><strong>Optimus next chapter!<strong>


	4. Part 4: Colony

**Author's Note: I love the last three episodes of Transformers Prime too much to resist! I swear! LOOOOL I just couldn't help myself and so had to add in Unicron. Though don't worry. You might just get to meet Primus! Unicron actually works out for what I had planned for the Lost Legion's city. Information regarding the 'cloning' of Megatron and also a little of the back history for both ASPECT and the Lost Legion can be found in the first two chapters of the Sixth story of this series "Twist In The Wind".  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I get to own Megatronus (the original), Razorwire, Arianna and Lucidus Cybertronia. Lucky me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kaon, Cybertron [Pre-War]<strong>

Skywarp's head jerked up sharply unable to answer the words Megatronus had whispered into his audio, his senses burning slightly with the recognition of one presence, his entire frame stilling. Optimus Prime stood in the shadows of the alley way, his massive frame familiar to Skywarp and making the Seeker struggle to draw himself out of the tight grip of his lover. Skywarp was startled to find himself behind Megatronus's back, the mech surging to his pedes and his large frame shielding the Seeker from view as he showed no sign of the torture he had just experienced as he reached for a weapon, clearly willing to take the Prime on in a sparkbeat to defend his love.

"No." Skywarp whispered, his hand curling around Megatronus's arm, drawing it down and keeping the weapon pointed at the ground. His lips brushed softly against the broad shoulder, soothing the massive mech gently, his cheekplate rubbing against the warm metal softly, even though Megatronus was attempting to protect him again. "He's not an enemy."

"Megatron." Optimus Prime shifted from the shadows, blue optics meeting gold and narrowing sharply.

"_No_." The Seeker put more force behind that word, his jaw clenching slightly not wanting anyone to ever again consider this mech to be the monster he himself had thought Megatron to be. There was a distinct difference between the Decepticon Leader and his protective companion, the one who had just said he loved him. His spark clenched at that, remembering the soft words and wishing he could honestly be able to answer them. "Do not make the same mistake I did, Optimus Prime."

The Prime's head twisted slightly to gaze at the Seeker before him, curiosity and a touch of confusion flickering through the vivid blue of his optics as he assured himself of the fact that Skywarp was indeed the one he both recognised and knew from future Earth.

"This is not Megatron, not the one you know..." Skywarp swallowed back a lump that was attempting to form itself in his vocal components. Shifting forwards his smaller frame was moving protectively before his lover, shielding the mech's spark with his own frame, even though he heard the low warning sound escape the back of his companion's vocals, protective. "Megatronus is..." He couldn't quite think of the right word at that moment to describe his compassionate companion.

"Megatronus?"

"Do you find something amiss with my name?" The massive mech growled low, both arms coiling possessively around Skywarp, drawing the Seeker back against his frame, his cheekplate brushing against the top of the black helm. "Optimus Prime." One optical ridge lifted slightly, though his actions spoke far louder than any words could as the mech cradled Skywarp to him, protective of the one life that meant everything to him.

"Skywarp, what have you done?" The Prime's expression was shaken as he gazed into the clear golden optics of a mech who should never have taken this particular twist of fate, not if the future was to remain as it was. "Changing events in the past will impact heavily..."

"It's changed nothing."

The Prime froze, optical ridges pressing together in contemplation of Skywarp's words.

"Megatron is still in the Gladiatorial Arena. He's still there right now, I saw it with my own optics no more than a few breems ago." He could not honestly explain it, it had been a brutal shock to witness first hand one of the most legendary battles of Megatron's Gladiatorial career, where Megatron had faced off against Soundwave. "Optimus... I cannot offer an explanation for this... other than I know both are... Megatron... or at least..."

His head twisted sharply, managing to get a clear glance back at the strikingly handsome mech who stood just behind him, all of his spark suddenly stilled. _Shockwave_. The realisation slammed so hard into him that it staggered him completely.

"Sky?" Worried servos stroked across one of the Seeker's cheekplates lightly, fingertips smoothing across the expanse of silky soft lips, Megatronus clearly disturbed by Skywarp's silence.

"I destroyed your control unit. I removed the receiver myself..." He had made sure no other could ever use the slave circuitry that had been added and welded into Megatronus's frame and very life support systems without surgery. A medic he was not, but a good engineer was just as good sometimes. Yet, Skywarp had responded to Megatronus's pain, the reason why he had teleported to the mech's side and challenged Shockwave. His massive protector would never allow another to subdue him like that unless... there was a _secondary_ master control implanted beneath the one the slavers had used. "I had thought..."

"Love." Megatronus's vivid golden optics were deeply troubled, his large servos cupping his lover's face, holding it still long enough for him to gaze into the vibrant crimson optics that stared back up at him with shock.

"A clone."

Optimus regarded the pair with interest, taking note of every tenderness Megatronus used with Skywarp, wondering if this had truly ever been a part of the Megatron he had once called Brother.

"I am not a clone." Megatronus rumbled, head dipping, his forehead lightly touching against Skywarp's, desperate not to lose the only person who had ever cared about him. "Please..."

Skywarp kissed him soundly, arms wrapping around broad shoulders and hugging the silver mech close, unwilling to allow anything to take what had been so freely offered. "Even if I thought you were, my Spark, it would not change how I feel about you. I saw you protect the sparkling, I saw how you protected me. Nothing will shake me in my faith in your integrity and compassion."

"If he shares the same memory files as Megatron, you cannot be certain of his ambitions or future goals." Optimus Prime had learned the hard way what Megatron was quite capable of and what lengths the mech would go to, to gain victory. "You have witnessed firsthand the brutality of the Decepticons and of Megatron himself. Skywarp, as much as I have always hoped that Megatron would understand his mistakes..."

"Oh shut the slag up." The black Seeker retorted. "I don't need you to tell me about that. Trust me... I thought like you did. I was quite ready to..." A choked sound escaped the Seeker, his fingers clenching into fists as his head twisted away from the golden gaze of his lover, his spark screaming at him for what he had almost cost himself with his own blindness. "It's not too late." A single tear streaked down his cheekplate as guilt surged through him at his own foolish... _dark_ actions with regard to Megatronus.

"I took one life, Optimus Prime, a single life of an Autobot soldier on the mining platform I worked. It is a death that stains my servos, one that will forever taint my spark with my own dark nature. I swore it would be the only life I ever took and that I would never return to that path again. I see the pain in Skywarp's optics and I know what I could be if I ever stumble on my road to redemption. I will not be a monster, Optimus Prime. I will not be the destroyer of Cybertron, I wish only to save those as I was fortunate enough to be saved."

"I have wished many times to hear that from you." Optimus's blue optics softened slightly as he regarded the mech before him, remembering the orn he had first met Megatron and had shared this dream with him, shared a longing to see his people at peace and finally free from the darkness that touched every part of Cybertronian society. "I have long wished to..." His head shook as the words seemed to allude him, his blue optics regarding Megatronus with silent hope. "Megatronus..."

Golden optics regarded the Prime for a long minute of silence, his head tipping downwards slightly to gaze into Skywarp's vivid crimson orb. Taking his time he studied every inch of that beautiful face, he was encouraged by the small smile that was given to him.

"I won't leave you, Megatronus, not _ever_." A soft whisper against the massive mech's chassis, Skywarp settled against him, feeling an arm slip around his waist once more, cradled close to the solid warmth of the mech.

A massive silver servo was suddenly being offered out to the Prime.

Optimus hesitated for a moment, looking at the outstretched hand, then into the golden optics that regarded him with a new determination growing in their vivid depths. His own soon closed around it, fingers squeezing around the strong one and felt a tingling jolt surge upwards through him, the Matrix abruptly warming within him. Its quiet song abruptly filled his processors as it had a number of times for Ironhide over the span of vorns since he had first received it, yet it was singing for Megatronus, recognising something special within the golden opticked Cybertronian before him.

Optimus Prime knew... this was the true Megatronus, though there was much he could not explain about all that was occurring before him.

* * *

><p><em>ASPECT- Allied Species for a Peaceful Existence, Cybertronian-Terran. An alliance developed two vorns previously between the Neutral Cybertronian group known as 'Fractal' under the protection of Autobot High Councillor Alpha Trion and the indigenous species known as Terrans on the planet 'Earth' located in Sector 145, Solar System designation Lucidus. Initial contact between Fractal and Terrans brought about by Fractal's response to a distress beacon of Guardian Warrior Unit, Lightspeed, coded with the frequency given to colonisation forces 'Cybertronia' under the command of Kaonian Private Citizen, Megatrons and Terran exploration forces from indigenous culture of the territory designated 'the United States of America'. <em>

_Date of colony establishment: Unknown._

_Location of colony designated Cybertronia: Unknown _

_Theorised location of Cybertronia colony: Sector 145, Solar System designation Lucidus, third planet of system_

_Status of Cybertronia colonial forces: Unknown. _

For the personal data tracks of High Councillor Alpha Trion.

* * *

><p><strong>Cybertronian Colony of Lucidus Cybertronia, Earth's Crust, Earth<strong>

Shadows slithered silently across the walls, a darkness slowly sliding its claws a little deeper into the mountains of circuitry that lay around the large stasis pod imbedded deeply into one of the walls. A deep vivid indigo sheen rippled along the dim blue of the lighting conduits, like the stain of something sickly spreading deeper into the slowly activating systems.

The air vibrated with anguish as if someone was silently screaming, their voice unheard and going unnoticed by the world beyond the single room deep within the heart of the city. The silence was broken by the muffled scrape of metal against cool transparent aluminium, palms pressed against the frosted over viewing window of the stasis pod. Long streaks of fingers ran down through the mist running along the inside, long scored marks remaining.

And somewhere in the city more lights began to flicker online, signalling the reawakening of something deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>The Gates of Lucidus Cybertronia, Oregon, Earth<strong>

Fine dust particles filtered down from the fine crack lines that ran along the length of the mining tunnel's ceiling, plasma burns scorched the exposed rock faces, turning them black in some places with a thin layer of sooty black. Firestar's fingers brushed against one such mark, examining the blast pattern for a moment, green optics lingering over it and nodding slightly to herself. "Plasma cannons. I recognise the blast pattern." Shifting closer, she confirmed her initial conclusion when she saw a few pede prints in the powdery rock that coated the tunnel flooring. The impressions were light, lighter than they should be for one of the Vehicons. "Aerialbots came through here."

"I'm picking up the signal." Arcee turned her head towards Firestar, lifting the scanner up to optic level and turning it so that the older femme could get a look at the readings. "Its stronger in this section of the seam then in the last few locations."

A strange sense of excitement ran through both femmes to know that they were slowly closing in on what they had been searching for, for the last few days. As much as they longed to head back to those who mattered so much to them, both knew that this was equally important, that their mission was the hope that fuelled some of those who had come to Earth.

The pair moved further down one of the off-shooting tunnels, the light from the unmined energon crystals being enough illumination for both of them to manoeuvre their way through. Suddenly there was a clatter of metal against metal, the sound echoing up along the length of the tunnel they had been following, both immediately stilled, their backs pressing against either wall, their weapons coming to bear at the first sign that they were not the only ones still in the abandoned mine system that the Aerialbots had destroyed.

The noise came again, sharper this time, the whirl of straining machinery against unresisting metal.

Blue optics met green, the two femmes sharing a silent nod of agreement and they began to inch their way forwards, moving as one towards the source of the sounds of digging.

Light suddenly streamed in from the other end of the passage where it led out into a massive cavern supported by massive building supports that were visible through the entrance. Shifting into position on either side of the opening, Firestar twisted her helm just enough to get a visual on what was within that massive chamber and what she saw made her spark clench sharply in dread.

A dozen Vehicons filled the chamber, all using mining equipment to excavate the collapsed entrance to what appeared to be a massive transport gateway of some kind. Carved pillars stood on either side of the enormous doors, each five times her height, their designs reminiscent of something she had once seen... it reminded her of the work of a particular engineer. Shock registered again. _Skywarp_. The massive pillars demonstrated the elegant but functional design that she had once seen in a building designed by one of Cybertron's once prominent engineers. Yet, how was that possible? How could a structure that was clearly built by the Lost Legion of Cybertron have been built by a mech that had never been associated with the quiet peaceful movement that had occurred before Megatron had truly gained power on Cybertron?

"Keep _digging_! Lord Shockwave wants this cleared before his return."

Shockwave? That definitely didn't make sense. The well known dark hand of Megatron would not bother with things to do with Earth, especially not something that had long since been relegated to legend and myth amongst their people. This would be more like Megatron to attempt to discover and exploit not Shockwave.

A very fine vibration suddenly rippled up through the floor and walls of the cavern, making every Vehicon stop what they were doing and congregate close to the main entrance way. Energy seemed to ran through the length of the stone encrusted columns and through the massive walls that spread out from the half uncovered doors. The central emblem emblazoned on the walls began to pulse softly at first, a slow beat though steadily increasing in rate, as if the charge were building up for something.

A holographic image suddenly formed over the central floor panel before the massive doors, a tall mech with fine silver armour and with golden optics that spoke of so many things. His face was however familiar in its lines and strength, but not what brutality should have been there. _Megatron's_ face.

"Lord... Megatron?" One Vehicon questioned softly, his head bowed low, his entire body hesitating as he gazed over the holoform, unable to work out if it was a current projection or of one from a distant past that had not occurred according to the Vehicon's knowledge.

_"Lucidus Cybertronia greets you, Travellers, we offer you peace."_ Unseeing golden optics stared past all of the Vehicons, the image flickering slightly as whatever powered the holographic projectors clearly didn't have enough charge to hold the image fully.

"Pre-recorded message." One of the purple coloured mechs remarked to another, ready to shift away and continue his work and ignore what was clearly a pre-programmed greeting. "Might as well get back to..."

**"Decepticon signatures detected." **A very computerised voice intoned from the vicinity of the doors, a scanning field rippling outwards from the same symbol and ran across all of the Vehicons present. **"No sparks present." **

Suddenly the flooring beneath the Vehicons flashed brightly just once, a powerful wave of energy surging upwards, blinding both of the femmes as they were forced to shutter their optics against the blinding, but silent detonation. The next moment several thumps sounded, metal against metal and stone, the shock field shorting out each of the Vehicons' systems, leaving them nothing more than silent piles of circuitry that lay crumpled about the silently waiting image of a mech who looked strikingly like Megatron.

**"Autobot signals detected." **

The two femmes hesitated, before Firestar stepped out into the opening and took a single step forwards. The optics of the holograph actually turned towards her, the unfocused gaze slowly beginning to sharpen and life seemed to flow into the image, the stiffness fading out of it.

"We come in peace." Firestar said to the image, her weapon levelling at the unmoving lumps of what had been Vehicons, the sparkless drones of Megatron's forces. Carefully allowing her weapons to slide back into place, she lifted both hands in a sign that she was no longer armed or wanting any kind of confrontation.

Arcee covered Firestar's back, blasters still levelled at the two entrances to the cavern, the side entrance where they had come in and the much larger one to their left where mining equipment still sat waiting for the Vehicons to return to them.

_"To any that find our city, I give this warning, do not disturb the seals to the city. If you have a way to flee this world, go now. We are lost."_ Megatronus's face showed a deep horror, the holoform's features twisting and displaying the grim determination of a warrior, shoulders still remaining straight, as if trying to hold the world together with his force of will. _"There is a danger deep within this world we did not see until it was too late for us to escape his grasp. I have seen the light of our race, I have witnessed the greatest good our world had ever held. The very heart of Primus."_ Hands were touched lightly against his chassis, golden optics glimmering with something like silver fire at their core, a spark of something more than just Megatronus within. _"I have also seen the greatest evil imaginable. I have stared into the face of Unicron and known his darkness..."_

Arcee stilled, her head twisting back to glance at Megatronus with a look of deep worry spreading across her features. "Unicron? No... it is not possible."

"Yet, how do you explain the Dark Energon Megatron has used?" Firestar whispered, her optics returning to the features of the mech before her, a part of her spark reaching out towards that pain and wishing that somehow things might not have ended as they had for whoever this was.

_"I plead with you, Autobots, do not disturb this, our last resting place. For any such disturbance will most assuredly reawaken that which we have held at bay for many orns."_ The hologram of Megatronus shimmered and a familiar mech stepped up from behind the massive silver mech, a pitch black and crimson Seeker, whose optics reflected a knowledge of so much to come.

_"We do not have much time, Love."_ Skywarp's voice was a soft whisper of sound, one servo reaching out to lightly touch the mech's arm. _"The infection has already spread into the security systems... the outer sections of the city have already fallen to the Unicron's auto-defence drones. We must unleash the Heart now..."_

Anguish and spark deep fear flickered across Megatronus's features as he seemed to turn back and glance at the two Autobot femmes that stood before his life size hologram. _"I beg of you. Retreat now... We are lost, but may Primus guard you all and protect you from the darkness." _

The message abruptly cut off as the message that had been recorded long vorns ago ended and the hologram re-set to the one of warm greetings that had earlier appeared to the Vehicons.

The once blue glow that had rested behind the emblem of the Lost Legion in the centre of the doors was slowly beginning to mist over to an inky, staining purple. Slowly, ever so slowly, the massive doors began to rumble open, as if in quiet invitation to the two femmes. The lights beyond the massive doors flickered slightly, beckoning them closer.

* * *

><p><strong>ASPECT Headquarters, Devil's Tower, Washington, Earth<strong>

A piercing scream suddenly tore through the stillness of the ASPECT base, a sound that shredded the sparks of anyone who heard it, an unceasing cry from the broken Guardian that had once been one of the mechs who had protected and defended the long hidden city of Lucidus Cybertronia. The brilliant crimson mech lay sprawled within the stasis frame that had been built to support his tainted systems, blue optics were wide and staring upwards at the ceiling. The mech's mouth opened wide, the sound having died as the damaged vocals cut off the sound, yet his face was still twisted with the agony that seemed to afflict him every moment he continued to live.

Razorwire stood beside the berth, an injector full of sedatives being pressed to the access port on the inside of the mech's elbow, there was a soft hiss as the device released a mixture of fluids into Lightspeed's systems. It was barely noticeable at first, but the flailing limbs seemed to grow more sluggish against their restrains, the mech's dazed blue optics beginning to shutter after a moment before finally drifting half shut.

"I don't know how much longer we can continue to do this." Arianna said softly as she gazed up at what had been the very reason that ASPECT had been formed, her startlingly intelligent gaze sweeping over the crimson form of the mech who had been identified only recently as Lightspeed, the very first member of the Lost Legion, the child whom had first trusted in the Legion's Leader with his life and been one of the rallying points for the peaceful movement. "His pain is so great..." It deeply cut into the hearts of every single member of her team to see one of their Cybertronian allies remain so broken, nothing had worked in relieving the great suffering the Technobot experienced.

There was a flutter of purple through the vivid blue of the mech's optics, like something trying to claw its way out of Lightspeed's body, as if the mech was desperately attempting to contain whatever had infected his systems.

A sudden scream of terror tore through the entire room as Lightspeed tore himself from his restraints, body arching and shaking with such force that he almost dislocated a number of joints. As abruptly as he had started, he slumped, blue optics consumed by the sickly purple taint of something truly evil.

His mouth opened and it wasn't his own voice that escaped, but the rumbling words of something far more terrifying.

_**"I have awakened." **_

And it was the very world that screamed in response to the presence stirring deep down within.

* * *

><p><strong>Unicron is definitely up to no good!<strong> **This story is going to be split a little between the 'past' selves of Skywarp and Megatronus and the future versions. you will be able to tell by the location as the former occurs on Cybertron and the present occurs on Earth.** **I'm really rather tempted to have fun with what I saw at the very end of the first season of Transformers Prime. It seems like fun to see a little of the original relationship between Megatron (the gladiator) and Orion Pax, which I would find interesting. What do you think?**


End file.
